This application relates generally to inflatable objects, and more particularly to a method of forming inflatable bathing tub apparatus, usable for example to safely bathe infants in standard bath tubs; also, the completed tub has other uses.
There is continuing need for improved bathing means for infants, and especially to receptacles for safe bathing of infants.
Standard bath tubs can be dangerous in that the infant's body and head can inadvertently strike hard ceramic or other solid surfaces; and plastic bassinets can be dangerous in that they can collapse, or the infant can roll off high surfaces on the bassinet. While inflatable bathtubs are known, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 573,625, they do not embody the unusual advantages in simplicity and effectiveness of tub formation, tub construction, modes of operation, and the operating results as now are afforded by the present invention.